Eva's Secrets
by KendrahB98
Summary: Eva Gilbert is Elena Gilbert's younger sister. When the Salvatores are in town there is bound to be trouble. Eva keeps few secrets from her older sister, but will some tear them apart? Damon and New Character
1. Chapter 1

Being Elena Gilbert's younger sister wasn't easy. She was the star cheerleader, Quarterback's girlfriend, the one everyone wants to be. Well, except for me of course. I was the middle ground between my two siblings. Jeremy was the troublemaker, I was. . . average.

I looked somewhat like Elena, we both had high cheekbones, though my hair was a tad lighter as was my skin, and my eyes were much darker. You could tell we were sisters, people often mistook us for twins, though she was a year older.  
I remember the day she started to change, even though I felt left out. She always told me everything, ever since Mom and Dad died, we got closer. Then Stefan Salvatore came to town. He came in and Elena fell hard. She started to change to, she hid things from me. She acted a tiny bit more rebellious. I didn't like it.  
I guess that's how I got in this situation. Elena is screaming at me, all because I spied on her and Stefan, a tiny-tiny bit.

"HOW COULD YOU? That is a total breach of privacy!" Elena yelled.  
"Elena, don't overreact! All I heard was that you two loved each other!" I responded defensively.  
"Don't tell me not to overreact, Eva! What you did was wrong!" Elena cried.  
"Whatever. It was wrong, will you just leave me alone?" I snapped.  
"Fine. Go run off and do whatever it is that you do. God, you are a horrible little sister!" I felt my eyes widen as the words sunk in. Elena swiftly turned and headed back upstairs, to Stefan.  
"Eva, she didn't mean that." Aunt Jenna mumbled from the doorway.  
"Yes, she did. She's right..." I whispered. I stood quickly and ran out the front door, hearing Aunt Jenna call for me as I did.  
The night was cold, the wind whipped my hair back and forth. I hugged myself as I walked towards the Grille. I was going to get a coffee and see if Matt would slip me a shot. He did that every once in awhile. I looked behind me, feeling like something or someone was watching me. I sighed as I saw that no one was there. I was just being paranoid.  
The Grille appeared in front of me in a couple of minutes. I saw that Matt's truck was parked out front like most Thursdays. I quickly walked inside, welcoming the warmth. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket, but chose to ignore it.  
"Sup, Eva?" Matt said as I seated myself at a table.  
"Oh, you know, sister drama. Can you get me some coffee with a... hit... in it." I responded weakly.  
"Sure. Try not to overdo it, though. I get off in an hour, why don't you wait and I will give you a ride, cause I know you didn't bring a coat." Matt chuckled. I nodded and set my head on the table as I waited for my coffee.  
Matt took the role of my best guy friend. Him and Elena broke up, but I realized she had made a mistake. Matt was a really nice guy, and we became fast friends.  
"Here you go." Matt said as he sat down a large cup of coffee. "On the house, as usual." I smiled weakly and sipped some coffee. Smiling as the slight taste of liquor overwhelmed my taste buds.  
"Is this seat taken?" A male voice asked. I looked up to see a very attractive man. He looked to be about 22 or 23. His pale ice blue eyes seemed to stare into your soul, his hair was black and artfully messy on his head.  
"No." I responded shortly. He quickly sat down.  
"Damon Salvatore, as in Savior." Damon winking.  
"Salvatore? Like you have a younger brother named Stefan?" I asked.  
"Yes, do you have the... pleasure of knowing him?" He asked curiously.  
"He happens to be dating my sister, Elena. I'm Eva, by the way." I responded.  
"Ahh, the illusive Elena. I've only talked to him about her a few times, he has strong feelings for her."  
"Ha, for her that's the understatement of the century."  
"Would you like to go for a walk? This place is kind of boring." Damon asked.  
"I don't know... I'm waiting for my friend to get off of work..." I said nervously.  
"I'm sure it will be okay. Come on." Damon said as he stood up, he held out a hand. I carefully took it, glancing at Matt. I sighed and followed Damon out of the Grille. We walked slowly down the street.  
"So, are you gonna kill me? Cause I feel like this is horror movie-ish." I said laughing weakly.  
"If I were going to kill you, I would make it very tasteful." Damon said. "You look cold, here, take my jacket." I felt him drape his jacket over my shoulders.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. "Won't you get cold?"  
"Oh, no. It'll be fine. So, Eva. Tell me about yourself." He said.  
"Not much to tell. I am the middle child. Average and stuff. How about you?" I asked looking at him curiously.  
"I'm the older brother. You don't seem average. Much to beautiful." He responded. His eyes smoldering. I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks.  
"That's the first time I have heard that in a long time." I said truthfully. I felt Damon stop me, I looked at him.  
"Two things. One we are at my car, I'll give you a ride. And Two..." He mumbled. Then I felt his lips on mine. I was slightly shocked, but quickly wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands landed on my waist.  
"Why don't we head to my place?" He suggested as he leaned his forehead against mine. I nodded furiously in agreement. He quickly let go of me and unlocked the car, I almost ran to the passenger door. He drove down the street at an amazingly fast speed, we ended up at his and I assumed Stefan's house in minutes.  
He got out of the car at the same time as I did, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. Our lips touched again, he lifted me so that my legs were wrapped around his waist as he walked inside. Our tongues battled for dominance as he slammed the door shut behind us. He walked quickly up the stairs, his lips never leaving mine.  
I felt him let go of me as he gently dropped me on the bed.  
It was going to be a good night...****

What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be dedicated to two very fine readers who commented right after I posted the story! Thanks Meliissax3 and for the reviews! :) They are the reason for this VERY quick update! Enjoyz!**

**xoxoxo KendrahB98!**

I stirred as I opened my eyes slowly. Light filtered in through the blinds. I felt a cold arm draped over my waist. I blinked slowly and glanced over my shoulder.  
Damon.  
I remember what happened, that it wasn't a dream. I smiled slightly, I would never be so bold. I don't know what go into me. I sighed, my phone was placed on the nightstand. I stretched and grabbed it.

35 Unread Messages  
18 Missed Calls

I gasped. I probably should have called or something... Hmm. I needed to get home, maybe shower. I carefully lifted his arm off of me.  
"Going somewhere?" Damon asked sleepily as I stood up. I turned, startled.  
"Yeah. Umm, I need to go home. Shower, tell my family I'm alive. You know." I responded shyly.  
"You can use my shower. Then head home or whatever." Damon suggested.  
"Okay. Thanks." I mumbled, I glanced around to see what I assumed was the bathroom. I walked in and quickly stripped my clothes. The warm water refreshed my tired body. I sighed, taking a fast shower was probably best. I used some shampoo and body wash then got out, wrapping a towel around my slim frame. I looked in the mirror, locking in on my neck. Two small holes were neatly placed on the side, almost like someone had bitten me...  
I gasped in shock quietly. Last nights activities filled my mind.  
"This might hurt. Don't scream." Damon whispered. I nodded, slightly confused. Then I felt two sharp objects pierce the skin on my neck. I never once questioned what they were, but it honestly felt amazing. Pure pleasure.

Oh my god... he bit me! Wait... but only vampires bite people and leave little holes like that. I scoffed at the thought. Vampires aren't real. I shook my head at the stupid thoughts and dried myself off, and then put my clothes back on.  
"Thanks, for letting me use your shower." I said quickly, I grabbed my phone. "I... umm gotta go."  
"Okay. Thanks for giving me a taste." Damon said, winking at me. No, he didn't mean it like that. I thought. I smiled weakly and quickly left the room.  
"Stefan! She didn't come home last night! Damon is in town! He is dangerous! And a vampire! What if he hurt her!" Elena yelled.  
"Elena. He wouldn't." Stefan responded calmly. I felt my stomach drop. He was a vampire...  
I felt an arm wrap around my waist, I looked up to see a shirtless Damon.  
"I can guarantee I most certainly didn't hurt her... too much." Damon chuckled. Stefan and Elena looked over.  
"Eva! Thank god you are okay! I have been trying to call you all night!" Elena cried.  
"Really? I thought I was the worst little sister ever?" I responded angrily.  
"I'm sorry, I was just mad. Wait... why is your hair wet?" Elena asked confused.  
"I umm... took a shower." I responded weakly.  
"Why would you need to... OH MY GOD!" Elena screamed. I cringed at the loudness of her voice. "You corrupted my little sister! She is wayyyyyyy to young to be having sex!"  
"Really? She seemed a little too good at it for it to be her first time." Damon said. I forced myself not to blush at the fact he thought it was good... Wait, just good?  
"WHAT? EVA GILBERT! We are going home and talking about this!" Elena cried. She grabbed my arm and began to tug me away. "Stay away from my sister you pervert!"  
"Only if she tells me to!" Damon responded as Elena pulled me out of the front door.  
"Never go near him again! He is bad news." Elena scolded as she pushed me into her car.  
"Why, because he is a vampire? Is Stefan a vampire, too?" I snapped. Elena stopped and looked at me.  
"What. No. Vampires aren't real!" She stammered.  
"I heard you two. Talking back there. I know they are. Now answer me!" I yelled.  
"Fine! He is. But, he won't hurt humans. He feeds from animals!" Elena defended.  
"Whatever. Just take me home. I am awfully tired." I huffed. This was overwhelming, I honestly didn't want to talk about it much more. We didn't talk for the whole ride home. Aunt Jenna was screaming the minute I walked in the door.  
"You are grounded! Two weeks no leaving this house except for school! Do you understand?" She screamed. I nodded weakly and headed upstairs. I slammed my door behind me as I walked in.  
Collapsing on my bed I began to wonder what I had gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, chappie 3. Here we go! I hope you enjoy! :)  
xoxoxo KendrahB98!**

I woke with a terrible headache and a craving for chocolate. I loved Fridays. I groaned as I headed into my bathroom. My hair was a mess, my skin looked much too pale, and I had no idea what to wear.  
"Eva! You have 30 minutes then get down here!" Elena yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and ran the brush through my hair. I tussled it lightly and then applied some makeup. I decided on a simple black mini skirt and purple top. I slipped on my 2 inch heels and grabbed my bag as I headed downstairs.  
"You come right home after school! Understand?" Aunt Jenna said firmly.  
"Sure. I'll be here." I responded as I poured a large cup of coffee into my travel mug.  
"Good. Now, should I wear my hair up or down?" She asked. I heard Caroline honk her horn from the front.  
"Don't know, gotta go, bye." I responded.  
"Getting a ride with Caroline again?" Elena asked.  
"Yup." I said popping the 'p'. I quickly headed outside and smiled as I got into my bestfriend's car.  
"Hey Chika! How you doin?" Caroline greeted me.  
"Ehh. Not horrible. Not great. How about you?" I responded as I buckled my seat belt.  
"Pretty good. So, I got a text from Bonnie who told me that Elena told her that you slept with Stefan's older brother!" Caroline exclaimed.  
"That made my head hurt. But, yes. I slept with Damon." I answered.  
"Oh my god! Was he good? How old is he? Is he attractive? What does their house look like?" Caroline asked spitting out a million questions.  
"Woah. We are playing twenty questions?" I asked. Caroline nodded furiously. "Okay. He was amazing. He is 23, I think. Good god is he attractive! Smoldering eyes, dark hair, ugh washboard abs. Their house is huge. It is more like a mansion." I responded dreamily.  
"Do you like him? I mean like like him?" Caroline teased.  
"I guess I do. He is so different. But, he has a... secret. Something I don't think a lot of people know. I probably shouldn't know it myself." I murmured, my thoughts drifting to the two cleverly covered holes on my neck.  
"Ohhh. Drama. Can I know?"  
"Nope. Look school, so happy the week is almost over." I said as the school came into our view.  
"You coming to the party tonight?"  
"Ugh! The party, I can't go. I'm grounded for staying at Damon's house overnight. No way Aunt Jenna would let me out."  
"Honey, it's called a window and a conveniently placed tree. Sneak out, I will be at the corner at 7:45." Caroline laughed as she turned off the car.  
"Sweet. See you then!" I chuckled as I jumped out of the car and headed for the school.  
The day passed in a blur. Caroline was waiting for me by her car.  
"Eva!" A male voice called. I turned to see Damon leaning against his car. I glanced at Caroline who looked at me wagging her eyebrows.  
"Damon. What are you doing here?" I asked curiously.  
"I came by to see you. Thought you might want to go out tonight." Damon said.  
"I can't tonight. I'm grounded, but I have a party I may be attending. Maybe you could drop by. It's a high school party, but... it could be fun." I suggested.  
"Hmm. Interesting idea. When and Where?" He questioned.  
"Tonight at 8. At the Falls. If you want to come I'll be there." I smiled. "I have to go, but umm. Maybe see you tonight?" Damon nodded and as I turned he grabbed my wrist. He twirled me around and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I felt a blush rise up on my cheeks, I bit my lip and turned away, heading for Caroline.  
"Woo! Look at you, getting kisses from older boys!" She cheered quietly.  
"Really? Are you like two? You have kissed many older boys." I responded as we drove out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah, but none that attractive." She laughed. "Okay, so what are you wearing tonight?"  
"Surprise. I am debating, but I have a good idea." I responded slyly.  
"You and your secrets! Haha, there could be a book! Eva's Secrets." Caroline joked.  
"About what? My oh so amazing life? Boringgg!" I said, I sighed and turned on the radio. We sang along with many songs as we drove to my house. I smiled as I got out.  
"See you tonight chika!" Caroline said quietly.  
"See you then!" I responded happily. I walked inside to see Stefan and Elena in the kitchen.  
"Oh, yay. You are here." I said sarcastically.  
"Eva. We all need to talk." Elena said calmly.  
"About what?" I asked innocently.  
"Eva, I know Damon. He is my brother. I know he is probably wooing you with good looks and flirty words. But, he does this all the time. Most times it doesn't end well for the girl." Stefan explained.  
"Who said I wanted anything serious? Damon is a distraction from the train-wreck of my life. I don't need commitment." I lied. What Stefan told me, it killed me on the inside. Damon did this with a lot of girls? Plus, he was a vampire. Something I didn't want to think about.  
"You are not that kind of girl, Eva. I know you are probably hurting because you are hearing who he really is. I... we are trying to protect you." Elena whispered.  
"I don't need to be protected by you. You are a hypocrite. Going out with a vampire while telling me another one is dangerous? That's called a double-standard. If I want to see or sleep with Damon, I will. And there is nothing that will stop me." I hissed. Aunt Jenna walked into the kitchen, holding a few grocery bags.  
"What's going on here?" She asked curiously.  
"Nothing. I'm going to my room. Please don't bother me." I responded, I quickly grabbed my bag and headed upstairs. I slammed my door loudly behind me. I sighed my thoughts drifting to Damon.  
Maybe Elena and Stefan were right. Maybe I should just stay away. But, then again. I am Eva Gilbert. I don't stand down. Two can play the 'I'm a badass who flirts with everyone' game. I guess we will see tonight.  
I thought, I glanced at the clock. I had a good 3 hours before I needed to get ready, so I layed my head down. Resting my eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here goes chapter 4. I am loving the reviews! I am getting a ton of views which is crazzy and amazing! So, thank you everyone! Drop a review if you are enjoying the story! P.s trying a bit of a different format. Tell me if you like it!**

**Xoxoxo KendrahB98!**

When I woke up, I only a mere hour to get ready for the party. I had been forcing the fact that Damon was a vampire out of my mind all day. I didn't even want to think about it now.

I sighed, settling in my outfit. It was a black mini skirt, sparkling pink top, and sky high pumps. With a few minutes and a little makeup I looked ready for the party. I quickly fixed my blanket and pillows to make it seem like I was there. I grabbed my bag and turned the light off.

"Night, Aunt Jenna." I yelled down the stairs. I heard her muffled response and quietly shut the door, locking it securely. I tiptoed past the bed, making sure my heels didn't click on the floor. I managed to get the window with minimal squeaking, but getting down the tree in heels would be difficult. I placed my foot on the first branch and carefully stepped onto the tree. I forced myself to focus on the tree, not the fall down and my dangerous heels.

After a good fifteen minutes of dangerous climbing, I made it to the safe, flat ground. I ran, well, more like walked quickly past my house and met Caroline at the corner of our street.

"Care. What's up?" I said as I jumped into the car.

"The sky and apparently you! Girl, those heels are like 6 inches! How the hell did you get down the tree?" She exclaimed.

"Magic. And a little luck. Aunt Jenna thinks I am sleeping in my bed. Elena left twenty minutes ago." I responded as I glanced at our surroundings as Caroline drove through the town.

"Ooh. You are good! So, if Damon is here will he be getting lucky again?" Caroline asked devilishly.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I answered slyly. I smiled as the five minute drive came to an end and we drove into the Falls. "Meet me here at 9. Okay?"

"Got it! I am going to get lucky tonight, Chika!" Caroline gushed. I rolled my eyes and looked around for Damon. I felt my eyes rest on a familiar leather coat... With its arm wrapped around a blonde girl. I forced my anger down and watched them for a second. Damon leaned over, whispered something in her ear, and she furiously nodded then placed a kiss on his neck. I felt my heart crack slightly. I should have known this would happen. He was a vampire and a player. I sighed, watching as the walked into the forest. Most likely to do unspeakable acts. I shook my head. _Whatever. So, not worth it._

I walked towards the main area, loud music blared, bodies mushed together, and the smell of beer filled the air. I scanned the crowd, choosing a boy for the night. I decided on Tyler Lockwood. Him and Vicky had just broken up, he was peeved at Jeremy, he blamed him. Rightfully, in my opinion. I walked over, hips swaying, heels clicking.

"Hey Tyler." I purred. Tyler turned, his eyes raked over my body.

"Eva. Hey." He responded, his words slightly slurred.

"Want to dance?" I asked playfully, Tyler nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed my body against his, moving with the beat. His hips ground into mine, I kissed up his neck slowly. Butterfly kisses leaving small pink marks from my lipstick.

"Forest?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded, _Two can play the game, Damon. _

Tyler lead me to the forest, his eyes barely leaving mine. He finally decided we were far enough out when he pushed me against a tree, kissing me roughly. Our actions had no passion, they were purely lust. This wasn't my first time with Tyler. Before Vicky, we had a few moments. He knew me well, as I did to him. I smiled, ready for a few minutes of bliss.

I stumbled out of the forest, my legs shaking. It was nothing like what me and Damon had, but it was still amazing. I groaned when I saw Damon, Stefan, and Elena talking intently.

"Eva!" Tyler called. I turned, his clothes were wrinkled, pink lips covered most of his upper body. I felt three pairs of eyes snap to me.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"That was fun. Let's do it again sometime." Tyler said, sending a striking smile my way.

"Of course." I said lightly. I doubted it would be anytime soon, if ever again. I looked over, Elena was pointing at me, mouthing, 'Come over here'. I reluctantly walked over, almost ripping my too short skirt.

"Elena... Hey." I said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping." She scolded.

"I was. I came to meet someone, they got preoccupied, so I had to find something to keep me busy." I said. Slightly hinting for Damon, I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, his poker face was better than ever.

"Dammit. Eva, stop breaking the rules! Go home. Why can't you just listen?" Elena snapped.

"Hmm. Don't know. Gilbert family trait I guess. You have been a pretty freakin' horrible listener lately, too." I hissed in response. I felt my phone vibrate in my bra, signaling my alarm was going off. "Bye." Caroline is so going to want to know about this.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Quick Update! There will be a blog up for Eva's Secrets soon! It will have outfits, spoilers, pics, ect.. I will post it in the next chapter or so! I hope you enjoy it and all that shaz! You can always PM me or review on the story to gimme some ideas! Okie Doke!**

**xoxoxo KendrahB98!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter 5! Enjoy it, Review it, LOVE IT! Okayy, enough of my weirdness! Start reading!  
xoxoxo KendrahB98!**

I stormed off towards Caroline's car, anger clouding my mind. I felt my anger and annoyance rise even more when I saw Caroline was getting busy with Matt next to her car. She would kill me if I interrupted. Guess I was walking. I had barely anything to drink, so I felt relatively comfortable walking home, even though it would be a miserably long walk. I had only walked for about 5 minutes when I heard the car behind me slowing.

"Eva. It's Damon. You want a ride?" I heard Damon call as he drove next to me.

"Uhh. No." I responded loudly.

"Eva. Get in the car. I am driving you home." Damon commanded.

"You can't tell me what to do! I am walking home!" I ground out. I heard the car stop and a door slam, Damon's arm was wrapped around my arm. "Let go of me, Damon."

"Why are you suddenly so reluctant to be around me? I can sense your nervousness from a mile away." Damon hissed as he turned me around.

"I don't know, maybe it is because I just found out that the guy I slept with and his brother are vampires!" I cried.

"So, you are scared?" Damon said humorously.

"I am not scared of you. I am uncomfortable around you. There is a difference." I argued. But, I knew I was lying. I was absolutely terrified.

"So, are you telling me this doesn't scare you?" Damon asked as he... vamped up his face. Then veins under his eyes turned black, fangs sprouted, his eyes turned red. I tried to back up, but his hold on my arm tightened.

"Damon, let me go." I whispered.

"Tell me you are scared!" Damon yelled.

"Damon. Please. You are hurting me!" I cried as my arm began to painfully throb.

"TELL ME!" Damon commanded.

"I am scared dammit! Now let me go! Please, I just want to go home!" I cried. I felt his grip on my arm soften.

"Good, that's all I wanted to hear. No go home. I don't want to give you a ride." Damon responded. He let go of me as his face returned to normal. I turned, running away from the man behind me.

* * * * * *

I arrive home in about an hour. Elena was pacing the porch, Stefan standing next to her. My arm ached, a vicious bruise was forming on my pale skin.

"Oh God, Eva where have you been? I am so sorry! I hate that we keep fighting!" Elena cried as she ran towards me, pulling me into a tight hug. I winced involuntarily as she touched my arm. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Tight hug." I lied smoothly. I felt Stefan look at me suspiciously, I bit my lip as I always did when I was nervous.

"Anyway, I convinced Jenna that you were asleep. She is in bed, come inside, you look cold. I told Caroline you went home. I didn't know you walked though!" Elena said. She aimlessly chatted about how happy she was right now and how she needed me as a part of her life. I nodded every once in awhile, but I was mostly zoned out.

"Elena. Can I talk to Eva, alone? With her knowing about us, I kinda need to tell her how to handle it." Stefan suggested.

"Sure! I am going to make some coffee. Eva want some?" Elena responded cheerily. I nodded weakly and she skipped off to the kitchen. God, it annoyed me how she could be so happy all the time.

"Eva, why don't you take off your coat? You look like you are burning up." Stefan said.

"Oh... I am fine." I responded shyly. I knew what he was doing, and he knew it too. Suddenly, he disappeared from my site and my coat was on the couch.

"Good God, Eva! Who did that to you?" Stefan asked shocked as he inspected the mark on my arm. It was large in the shape of a huge handprint.

"Who did what...?" Elena asked as she brought in two cups of coffee, then she saw my arm, and let out a loud gasp. "Eva! Who did that?"

"I fell." I lied.

"Into someone's hand?" Elena asked skeptically.

"Someone caught me. It was a hard fall." I said while biting my lip.

"Damon did this didn't he?" Stefan hissed. "Dammit. I told him to stay away from you two! I tried to keep him away. But, he just doesn't understand!"  
"No.. Damon didn't do this."

"Yes, he did! I know he did. Don't lie Eva." Stefan responded. I felt tears creep up, the spill down my cheeks, I fell to the floor, clutching my face.

"Oh, Eva." Elena whispered. She set down the coffee and sat down next to me, pulling me into a much needed hug. "Stefan. Can't you do something? Keep him away from her?"

"No. He will want her more if I tell him to stay away again. The best I can do it give Eva a vervain necklace or ring or bracelet or something and hope he gets tired of her." Stefan said.

"That would be great. Eva, why don't you go upstairs? Take a shower or something?" Elena suggested. I wiped the tears and stood, slightly swaying.

"Okay." I whispered, I let go of Elena and stumbled up the stairs, heading for the bathroom. I dropped my clothes on the floor and stepped into the shower, turning it on. I felt the tears come back, but this time Elena wasn't there to hug me...

**Okay, so as you can see, this won't be an easy relationship. But... I have thought about it and there will be a few twists and turns along the way! I brought back the Damon we all know and some love! Woop Woop! I wonder what's happening next? :)**


	7. Chapter 6

I spent the next two days locked in my bedroom. Elena came to visit me a lot, I began to understand her and Stefan more. Damon never came, thank god. I couldn't deal with that. I was terrified he was going to kill me, Stefan never scared me like that. Caroline was coming by today, she had been wondering why I was AWOL the past few days. Elena kept trying to use excuses, but after awhile Caroline stopped believing her.

Me, Stefan, and Elena were all sitting in the living room. Stefan had just given me my vervain necklace, it was similar to Elena's but slightly more gothic looking.I heard a single knock on the door, then Caroline barged in.

"EVA GILBERT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Caroline screamed.

"Here and there." I responded weakly.

"Without any texts or calls? I mean seriously! Pick up your phone." Caroline said angrily. "Oh, hi Elena and Stefan."

"Care, let's go upstairs, okay? You can tell me all about the past two days." I suggested.

"Good idea, let's go." Caroline said, she roughly grabbed my injured arm, not noticing the fact I winced. She yanked me upstairs and locked me in my room.

"What the heck? Where have you been? Tell me the truth, there is no Elena or Stefan here for you to lie to." Caroline demanded.

"Care. I've been here. Ask Elena. I haven't left the house in two days. And I haven't been in the mood to talk to anyone, barely even Elena." I responded honestly.

"What? But, what about Damon? The hottie with the body? Who also happens to be amazing in bed?"

"Me and Damon could never work, Care. But, that doesn't mean you can have him. He is bad. Like really bad."

"What did he do? You never give up on a guy. You freaking love a project. Explanation?"

"Care. You can't kill him after I show you, Okay?"

"Okay. I won't."

I sighed, not even remotely believing her, but I slowly removed my jacket, exposing my arm.

"GOOD GOD! Did he do that to you?" She gasped.  
"Yeah. Stefan hasn't spoken to him since. He is making sure he stays away from me. I am going back to school tomorrow." I responded.

"Oh honey. I am sooo sorry. I was a total bitch, but you were hurt! Tomorrow is gonna be great, it will be like normal, I mean besides a crazy Damon, nothing has really changed. Right?"

"Yeah. Nothing." I lied. But, everything had changed. Stefan was a vampire! Elena was a doppelganger; although, something I had just learned about today.

"Great. I hate to do this, but I have a date with Matty! He is totally sweet and I can't wait. So, I'm outtie. I love you, stay safe." Caroline replied. She hugged me quickly and then ran downstairs, I heard a quick, loud goodbye, then the front door opening and closing. I sighed, collapsing on my bed. I needed a nap, actually, I needed sleep. Maybe, if I went to sleep during the day, I wouldn't have nightmares?

"Worth a shot." I mumbled, then felt my eyes slip shut.

I woke suddenly, feeling a soft hand stroking my face. I slowly opened my eyes, terrified to see what lied in front of them.

"Damon." I whispered. His ice blue eyes seemed to look through me. His thin lips stained red... like blood. "ELENA! STEFAN!"

"They're not here. Don't scream. Jeremey out smoking pot, and Jenna has been... dealt with." Damon laughed.

"Dealt with? What the hell did you do to her?" I cried. I pushed him off, shocked to see it worked. I bolted out of my room, running from him. "JENNA!" I tripped, tumbling down the stairs, falling in a small, sticky puddle. I looked down, horrified to see blood staining my clothes. I tried to get up, but failed and fell back into the blood.

"I love it when they run." Damon laughed at the top of the stairs. I crawled away and carefully, but quickly stood up. I ran into the kitchen, hoping to make a break for the back door. I triumphant when my hand landed on the door knob and pulled it open, but the feeling was cut short.

A blood curling scream echoed through the room. . . My scream. Jenna, my lovable aunt, laid on the back porch dead, in her own blood. I felt tears slide down my face, why did Elena and Stefan leave? Why did I go out with Damon? Now, my aunt was dead! I felt an arm wrap around my bloody waist.

"See? You did this. Now, you have to pay." Damon snarled. I felt two thick fangs pierce my skin, then I slipped into the dark abyss.****

I feel bad. I didn't want to kill Jenna. But, I had no choice. She doesn't play a part in my much later story. Now or never right? :/  
KendrahB98 3


	8. Chapter 7

**Before you read this, I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed! Honestly, those few reviews mean the world to me! Continue to review and please suggest or respectfully criticize. I need that kind of stuff from you guys! Thanks a ton! P.S. Spoiler alert! You will be meeting a character who only Eva has a past with, but will become very active in the story someday! :P **  
**KendrahB98!**

*** * * * * * * **

I jolted up, my mind racing, a cold sweat dripping down my forehead.

"Eva? Are you okay?" Elena called from the next room. I looked around, I was dreaming. Thank god, If that had really happened… I feared just thinking about it.

"I'm fine, Elena." I called back. I glanced at my alarm clock; it was about 5 in the morning. I decided to get up, take a warm shower and calm myself down a bit. I slowly got out of bed, glancing at my tightly shut window. I shook my head and walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower, then briefly let it heat up before I stepped in.

Warm drops of water ran down my back in a soothing rhythm. I washed my hair and body then stepped out, and wrapped my body in a towel. I dried my hair and went about, doing my usual morning activities, and right on time, Elena screamed my name.

"Coming, Elena!" I yelled to her. I inspected myself in the mirror, feeling like I might have a good day. I ran downstairs, brushing past a very unhappy, but alive Jenna. I ran out to Stefan's car, he insisted on driving me and Elena to school for a while. I agreed, knowing he would fight me on it until I did. He drove fast, and I mean fast. The usual fifteen minute ride only took a mere seven-ish minutes. We arrived at school, a very pissed looking Caroline, tapping her foot near the front door, glaring in the direction of an old Charger…

"He's here." I whispered. Stefan's head whipped to his brother's car.

"I'll deal with him." He grumbled.

"No. I have to do this. Go to class. I'll be fine." I mumbled. I got out of the car, held my bag strap tightly, and then walked towards his car. I watched the door swing open and his body pop out. I forced myself to feel strong as I was faced with a terrifying monster.

"Eva." He said loudly.

"Damon. You need to stay away from me." I stated commandingly.

"Why in the hell would I do that?" He chuckled.

"Because. Stay away from me! I am dealing with you anymore!" I yelled quietly. He leaned close, his blue eyes locking with my brown ones. I watched his pupils dilate as he spoke,

"You are going to forgive me and then kiss me right here." He commanded. I felt an odd tug on my heart, but ignored it and heard a slap echo throughout the parking lot. I could feel the eyes on us now, Elena's, Stefan's, Caroline's, and even Tyler's. His cheek turned red, a handprint forming.

"You have made a big mistake, Eva. Watch yourself." Damon snarled violently. He turned from me, getting into his car and then slamming the door. I jumped out of the way as he floored it, driving out of the parking lot. I ran my hand through my hair, sighing as I turned around. Elena had a shocked look on her face, Stefan just looked mad (I am assuming at Damon), and Caroline, she just looked satisfied. I knew she enjoyed me taking charge and slapping him.

I walked towards them, an eerie feeling setting over me.

"You okay?" Stefan asked quietly.

"I am fine. I'm heading to class, I really need to get my late work." I answered. I strode into the school, ignoring the looks I was getting from various students. I headed right for my locker, oddly eager to get to the safety of Calculus Class. I grabbed my books and almost sprinted to class, hurrying before the average hallway traffic appeared.

"Ms. Gilbert. I see you are back." Mr. Barkins said.

"Yes, I am. I was wondering if I could have my late assignments." I replied. I smiled as he handed me a small packet and then ushered me to my seat. I nodded and walked over, sitting down in my chair as I glanced over my packet. It was going to be a long day…

I sighed as I paced outside the school. The day was out, but Stefan and Elena were AWOL, so I had no ride home as of now. I looked around; Stefan's car was still parked right where it was before school.

"Eva." A chilling voice sneered. I turned my body freezing up inside.

"Kol." I whispered. His chocolate brown hair was longer than I remember. His intense eyes seemed evil… well more evil.

"I missed you. It has been too long. Much too long." He whispered. He took one step towards me, I took a single step back.

"Please. Kol, don't. We broke up for a reason. Stay away from me." I mumbled, a jet of terror running through my body.

"I intend to get you back, love. Don't expect a long wait for our next visit. Ah, there is your ride." He said, determination in his voice. My head whipped to the side, Elena and Stefan were standing there… as was Damon. They seemed to be having a very serious discussion. "Goodbye." I turned back to see Kol gone. God, I had never seen someone move so fast… unless he was a… No. That was impossible!

I shook my head and ran towards Elena.

"Can we go? Please." I mumbled. Elena nodded, the conversation abruptly ending. I glanced at Damon whose eyes flicked between me and Elena. I quickly got in the car, buckling my seat belt.

As Stefan drove out of the parking lot I could feel two pairs of eyes on me. Two pairs of eyes that were made to be feared.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? Hehe. Do you like Kol in the story? I do, I think I can make it fit! Review! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I would just like to thank everyone that has been reading my story! It is awesome and I am getting a breathtaking amount of reads! :) Thanks you guys! Special SHOUTOUT to all you amazing reviewers! I love it! 3 I am hoping for 20 soon! Maybe even 30! Also, I am choosing to stray from the story a bit, but I hope you still enjoy it!  
KendrahB98! 3  
**  
I walked into my house quickly, going upstairs. I tried to seem as normal as I possibly could, so Elena didn't wonder what was up. I shut my door behind me and fell to the floor. What the hell was Kol doing here?

He had left after our vicious fight. The memory sent jolts of terror down my spine...

"WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, EVA?!" Kol screamed. His yell made the walls seem to shake.

"I was with my FRIENDS! What, can I not do that anymore?" I snapped in response.

"You can spend time with your stupid friends as long as they are not him! That pitiful excuse for a human is not good for you!" Kol hissed.

"You have no right to say those things about him! He is my friend! He has made mistakes, but he is a better man than a lot of guys!"

"Shut up! He is not! You can't see him anymore!"

"Yes I can! You can't tell me what to do!"

"As your boyfriend I can! SO DON'T GO NEAR HIM!"

"I AM GOING TO CONTINUE TO HANG OUT WITH HIM!"

"NOT AS LONG AS WE ARE TOGETHER!"

"FINE! THEN WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE! HOW ABOUT THAT?" I screeched, regretting the words the second they came out of my mouth.

"You don't end this. I end this." Kol whispered. He walked towards me, I took a step back for every one he took forward. I felt the wall press against my back. I felt him grip my arm, the hold seeming to crush my bone. "Get out of my goddamn house and never come back." His grip on my arm disappeared, I was shoved back several feet, my head smashing into a wall. I pushed away from the wall and ran. I had never run so fast. I whipped the door open and left. And Never Went Back...

"Eva? You okay?" Elena asked through my door.

"Yeah. I am fine. I spaced out for a second. That's all." I responded weakly.

"Kay. Umm, can you come with me to Stefan's? He just left and said it was urgent." Elena asked through the door.

"Sure. Just... Gimme a minute. I'll meet you downstairs." I replied, my mind still racing. I hear Elena mumble an 'okay' through the door. I quickly walked into my bathroom, deciding to splash some water on my face.

"Get a grip, Eva. You are fine. Okay..." I mumbled as cold water dripped down my face. I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wasn't the same girl I was last year. I would never have gone for Damon last year, I would have known not to. I wouldn't spy on Elena or lie... or any of the things I do now. I remember when I was 13, I didn't ever talk to anyone. I was so shy. My mom had snapped me out of that, but now... she wasn't here to snap me out of anything...

I shook my depressing thoughts out of my head and dried my face quickly. I ran downstairs and grabbed Elena, heading to the car. We were silent as she drove, our minds both in totally different worlds. We pulled up to the large house and memories of when I actually liked Damon came flooding into my mind.

"Elena. Eva. Nice to see you." Stefan said as he wrapped his arm around Elena and led us into the house. I followed them silently into the living room and was shocked to see a content Damon sitting there downing a bourbon. Great. I thought sarcastically.

"Hi Stefan. You said this was urgent?" I responded, eager to get out of this house.

"Well...uh... we... Me and Damon... think an old friend of ours is in town. We just want you to stay... safe. And...umm... maybe take a vacation?" Stefan stuttered.

"What? I am not leaving this town just because some crazy friend of yours is here! NOPE." I responded.

"Eva. We don't even know who he is!" Elena cried. "Be reasonable. Stefan, can I talk to you upstairs?" Stefan nodded and he led Elena upstairs. Leaving me and Damon.

"Damon... we got off on the wrong foot. After we slept together." I said quietly.

"What are you saying, Eva?" Damon grumbled.

"Can we start over? Be friends?" I suggested.

"Hmm. Interesting. I think that may possibly be a decent idea." Damon said, stroking his chin.

I smiled, "Hi. My name is Eva Gilbert. You are?"

"Damon Salvatore. As in Savior." He responded, smirking.

"Nice to meet you, Damon." I laughed.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I AM SERIOUS!" Elena screamed. My head whipped up, Elena was running the stairs, tears streaming down her face.

"Elena! Please, wait!" Stefan cried. Elena ran in between me and Damon, Stefan tried to follow her, but I stepped in front of him.

"I don't what the hell you did! But, leave her alone! Goodbye, Damon." I said sternly. Damon nodded and I followed Elena. Ready to console her.


End file.
